


People Never Change

by i dont believe in humans (Fangirlinggeek)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Office, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Hunk and Lance are bros, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, So much angst, Trust Issues, im so sorry, keith and lance don't fight that much, this fic is a MESS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlinggeek/pseuds/i%20dont%20believe%20in%20humans
Summary: Keith and Lance have been dating for 5 years already, and everything seems to being going fine, they're both disgustingly happy. It's almost sickeningly sweet how much they love each other. That is soon to change over one stupid mistake, will they be able to get past it or is this the end of the road for the perfect couple?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Keith and Lance are an established couple, they met in college and have been dating for 5 years. In this fic Lance and Keith are both 25 and have boring office jobs, they have a nice apartment together. The dynamics of their relationship is different than in the show, since they have been together for so long they don't argue as much but it's still going to be there because it's Lance and Keith ofc. Those are just basic things to keep in mind before reading this fic :))

 

“What’s up nerd?” a voice came from behind Lance called out. He turned around to see who was speaking to him. A figure in a button up shirt, and a red tie was looking at him, a small smile gracing their lips. Upon the sight of the person, a smile overtook Lance’s face and he immediately stood up from his spot on the sofa. His tall, and lanky body rushed over to the man and his arms wrapped him in a warm embrace. 

“I missed you,” he said softly, his face buried in the crook of his neck. 

“Hey, come on, its only been a couple hours,” the man said with a small smile as he pushed Lance slightly away from his body. 

“I-I know, am I not allowed to miss my absolutely amazing boyfriend  whenever he's away? Really, Keith, you have no sense of romanticism,” Lance said with a slight tease in his voice as he pulled Keith’s face in for a kiss. It was long and sweet, everything Lance could ask for and more. When they pulled away, Lance smiled and looked at Keith, committing every feature of his face to memory, not wanting to forget a single detail of his smiling face, the way his dark eyes twinkled, his mouth lilted upwards and the small dimples on his cheeks. Lance loved the way Keith’s head would tilt to the side whenever he smiled. 

“You are allowed to miss me, but if you missed me that much you could've just come down to the office. Everyone there loves you,” Keith said as he settled down onto the couch Lance was sitting at before. 

“I thought you didn't like having all of your coworkers harassing me because they thought that there would be no way in hell that you would get such a beautiful human being like myself,” Lance joked as he sat next to Keith, draping his long legs over is boyfriends.

“No-one there acts like that, don't be ridiculous,” Keith replied as he pushed Lance’s legs off of him. “I’m the only one that thinks that.” With that comment, Lance let out a small smile and repositioned himself so he was resting his head on Keith’s shoulder.

 “What do you want for dinner?” Lance asked before a peaceful silence surrounded them. 

“I could go for some pizza, what do you think?” Keith replied, turning his head to look at Lance who raised himself off of Keith’s shoulder. Lance’s face showed complete horror at the suggestion.

“No way. You like pineapple on your pizza and thats an offence to all of my senses. As much as I love you, I refuse to be seen in public with someone eating pineapple pizza. It goes against my religion,” Lance replied. Keith opened his mouth to protest, but Lance cut him off, “don’t go around insulting my religion and disgracing the beauty of pizza.” With that, Keith closed his mouth and pulled his eyebrows together into a frown.

“Okay, well then what do you want Mr. Picky?” Keith replied, the slight frown still on his face and his arms crossed against his chest 

“I don’t know, anything other than pizza?” he asked.

“I don’t know, we always argue about what to eat because you are such a picky eater,” Keith replied.

“Excuse me, I am not picky eater here, I am the one with good tastes and is willing to steer us away from the savagery that is pineapple pizza,” Lance replied. “But I guess we could always go to the diner and see the lovely Allura.”

“Yeah, that sounds good, I could use a good burger. Hunk always makes the best ones doesn’t he?” Keith turned to Lance as he asked the question.

“Yeah he does, let me go change my shirt, we’ll leave in a minute?” Lance asked, Keith voiced his agreement and before Lance left, he placed a kiss on the corner of Keith’s mouth. He bounced to their shared room and opened the closet door. He picked out a simple white and blue baseball tee. He threw the baggy blue shirt he was wearing previously into the laundry hamper. He then went back into the living room and smiled at Keith. 

“You ready?” he asked, Lance nodded his head in agreement. “Well let’s go then.” Keith said, and they locked the door to their shared apartment behind them. 

The walk to the diner was pleasant, Lance was feeling talkative and described in full detail the show he had been watching that day. It was a sci-fi drama about clones and Lance seemed to be really into it, explaining it excitedly and with lots of hand motions. Keith tuned out of Lance’s explanation, favouring to look at his animated face with the largest smile on his face. ‘Mine’ he thought to himself. 

Lance’s one sided discussion on his show ended when they reached their destination, Altea, a small diner that wasn’t very popular in the town despite having what both Lance and Keith agreed to be the best food in town. They walked in and were greeted by a big man who looked like he was friendly despite his size.

“Hunk, my buddy,” Lance said with a smile, wrapping the larger man in a friendly embrace. “It’s been too long.”

“Lance, I literally saw you yesterday,” Hunk replied with a smile on his face, “you couldn’t have missed me that quickly.”

“I stand by my original statement. It has been almost an entire day since I last saw you, and that is entirely too long,” Lance replied huffily. “Now can we get some seats or is the service here just that bad?”

Hunk let out a small frown when Lance said that. “No, the service here is just as good as the food. Unless your name is Lance.” he turned to look at Keith, “Mr. Keith, if you would follow me I will escort you to your regular seat.”

“Why thank you,” Keith replied, following Hunk to a small booth in the far corner of the diner, facing the window. Lance remained standing by the door, not fully comprehending what had just happened. When he finally began to realize it, he marched over to his boyfriend and sat down heavily across from him. 

“I’m not leaving a tip,” Lance huffed out, folding his arms across his chest.

“Yes, we are, Hunk is our friend. Plus, he knows where we live, he’ll come knocking for that tip,” Keith replied, sparing Lance a smile. Lance just sighed. Hunk walked from the kitchen to where the two men were sitting.

“Mr. Keith, may I take your order?” Hunk asked.

“Just the usual please,” Keith replied, “and nothing for the scum.”

“Hey!” Lance protested, “Hunk, I was just kidding about not leaving a tip, I swear!

“Well what do you want Lance?” Hunk sighed, “I’m going to assume the regular?”

“Yeah, just the usual,” Lance replied, his voice trailing off. “Hey, buddy, are we still on for tonight?”

“Yeah, my shift ends at 7, you can come around at 8, we can watch whatever you want,” Hunk replied happily. 

“Sounds good, see you then.” 

With that, Hunk left to prepare their orders. Lance turned back to face Keith, “how was your day?”

Keith blinked owlishly at him. “Good, my day was good. Uneventful, but good. How was yours?”

“Well other than being half sick, my day has been great! I didn’t have to go to work, and I got to stay home and play video games and watch T.V.! It has been a good day,” Lance replied enthusiastically.

“You’re sick and I let you kiss me?” Keith replied, his face devoid of emotion, “great, now I’m gonna get sick and we won’t get any money, won’t be able to pay rent, be forced to live out in the streets, and die”

“Don’t be so pessimistic, if you get sick, I’ll take great care of you so you’ll be back on your feet in no time to make money for the both of us!” Lance replied, Keith looked at him, his face had a slight smile, a look that would never have graced his features until he met Lance. The look was full of pure affection, and love for the man sitting in front of him with a stupid smile stretched across his face.

“Here’s your food guys,” Hunk said, snapping Keith out of his trance, “enjoy." 

“Yeah, thanks,” Keith replied, pulling the plate towards himself. He lifted the burger off the plate and took a bite of it. “This is so good, I needed this.”

“I know right? Hunk is the best when it comes to making food,” Lance smiled. After taking several large bites from his reuben sandwich, he set it down and took a large swig of the cola in his glass. he then turned his gaze to Keith, his arm slowly made it’s way across the booth to try and steal a fry from Keith’s basket. His attempt was unsuccessful and Keith swatted his hand away.

“It’s not my fault you didn’t get any fries,” Keith replied.

“Well i’m not like you, I have to make an effort to maintain this amazing figure,” Lance gestured to his body as he spoke, “It’s bad enough I’m eating a sandwich with smoked meat, cheese, AND dressing, I need a nice, healthy salad to balance it out.”

“Uh-huh,” Keith nodded his head slowly, “if you need to work to maintain that figure so you ordered a salad instead of fries, why were you trying to steal mine?” 

“Stop judging me in my moment of weakness. I don’t need you or your stupid fries. Salad and I are very happy together, aren’t we Mr. Salad?” Lance raised the small bowl with the salad in it and answered his own question with a falsetto voice, “yes we are Mr. Lance. We are very happy without Mr. Keith and his stupid fries.”

“Wow, very mature Lance. Now remind me, why are we together again?” 

“Because you love me for this,” Lance answered happily, continuing to scarf down his sandwich. 

A happy silence descended across the pair, choosing to eat and enjoy the food rather than talk. When the had finished and paid the tab, Lance and Keith returned to their apartment, and turned on the T.V., neither caring about what was on. Lance was scrolling through Instagram while Keith was curled up on the other side of the couch with a book. Their feet were tangled in the middle of the sofa, the proximity was comforting but not overwhelming, the entire scene was peaceful and serene. It ended when Lance got up to get ready to go to Hunk’s house. 

“Bye babe, I’ll see you later,” Lance said, leaning down to kiss the top of Keith’s head. Keith hummed in response and Lance left, closing the door behind him.He made his way to Hunk’s apartment which wasn’t terribly far from the one he shared with Keith. When he arrived, he knocked on the door and was greeted by Hunk.

“Hey buddy,” Hunk said, “come on in, I just made some fresh popcorn and Netflix is all loaded up. There are also some beers in the fridge if you want.” 

“Sounds good, what kind of movie do you wanna watch?” Lance asked, stepping into Hunk’s small apartment, removing his shoes and walking into the living room. 

“I’m fine with whatever,” Hunk replied as he returned to his kitchen, placing the popcorn he had just made on the stove into two bowls. When the popcorn was evenly divided between the two, Hunk returned to the living room and sat down next to Lance who had already selected something to watch. “So what did you choose to watch?”

“Something both of us love, it’s a classic ‘us’ movie,” Lance answered with a grin, pressing play on the laptop placed on the coffee table in front of them. 

“Pitch perfect?” Hunk asked. 

“Hell yeah, it’s been far too long since I’ve seen it, and I’m in the mood to sing, and you’re gonna sing with me,” Lance said happily. 

“Please don’t make me,” Hunk said sheepishly, “it’s embarrassing.”

“I don’t care if you think it’s embarrassing. We’re both gonna eat popcorn, we’re both gonna sing along to all of the songs like we always do, and we’re gonna get drunk. Tonight is gonna be fun.”

“Yeah, let me just go get a beer. I’m not gonna sing sober,” Hunk laughed, standing up and returning to the kitchen. He opened up the fridge and grabbed a beer. “Hey, do you want one?” Hunk called out to Lance. 

“Yeah,” Lance replied loudly. Hunk returned with two beers in hand and sat down next to Lance, handing him one. “Thanks.”

Both Hunk and Lance were not quiet whilst watching the movie, a lot of laughter and drunk singing followed them throughout the entire film. Lance missed these times he spent with Hunk. They used to be an almost daily occurrence when they were dorm mates in college, but since both of them had graduated and moved onto ‘adult’ lives, these nights only came once or twice a month. 

The movie ended with both men more than a little tipsy and sitting close to each other on the couch. Lance and Hunk were both sappy and sad when they were drunk, but loved to comfort, and compliment each other.

“How’re things with Shay?” Lance asked, turning his head towards Hunk.

“Everything’s good, she’s still out travelling. I still get her postcards every week. The places she goes are so beautiful,” Hunk smiled as he spoke to Lance. “I just wish she would say when she was coming back home, I miss her.” 

“I know you do buddy. You two are so sweet though, I’m jealous. Sometimes I wish Keith was that affectionate towards me,” Lance rested his head on Hunk’s shoulder. “I know that by nature he isn’t that good at showing his emotions but it still would be nice y’know?”

“I’ve known him longer than you have, he may not be as good as others at showing his emotions, but he used to be in a shell, only talking to Shiro and ignoring everyone else. You brought him out of that shell and showed him how great the world really is. Be proud of that, he does love you,” Hunk sighed, “just be patient with him, he’ll get there, don't worry."

“I know, I know, it still hurts though. It feels like I’m just annoying him and he barely tolerates me. We fight a lot, sure it isn’t nearly as much as before but it’s still more than other couples fight. I just want to know if he actually likes me, but I’m too scared of the answer. We’ve been together for 5 years and still feels like we barely know each other. He doesn’t open up to me, it’s like he’s scared, but what does he have to be scared of? After 5 years we should be able to trust each other fully,” Lance’s voice trailed off

“Give him some credit, you know enough about his past to know that trust doesn’t come easy to him. You guys also make a really cute couple, I know that you will work out. Bottling up your emotions isn’t healthy, you should talk to him if you’re worried, he’ll listen to you, I promise,” Hunk ran his fingers through Lance’s hair, a small thing that would always calm Lance down without fail. 

“Thank you,” Lance murmured into Hunk’s shoulder.

“It’s okay buddy,” Hunk replied happily, “now, are you hungry? I could make us something to eat or we could order in.”

“Anything you make is perfect,” Lance let out a weak smile and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Hunk got up and went to the kitchen to make something that would be comforting for Lance to eat.

After spending half an hour in the kitchen, Hunk returned with a tray of small pastries. He set them on the coffee table in front of Lance, but noticed that he had fallen asleep on the couch, Hunk smiled and carefully woke Lance up, knowing how uncomfortable the couch was to sleep on and didn’t want Lance to hurt in the morning. “Hey, wake up, I have pastelitos, and the guest room is more comfortable than the couch.”

“Huh, what time is it?” Lance groggily looked around the room and his eyes landed on the digital clock next to the television, the display read 1:07. “Shit, I didn’t tell Keith I was going to be late, he’ll be worried.”

“I already called, he said it was fine,” Hunk said with a sad smile. “You can stay here whenever you want.”

“Of course I can buddy, you tell me that every time I come here, what’s wrong?” Lance asked him.

“N-nothing, so do you want to go to the guest bedroom or would you rather watch something else and eat some pastelitos?”

“Dude, did you make pastelitos? I love those so much, you’re such a good friend, I’m unworthy to have a friend like you.”

Hunk smiled sheepishly, “it’s nothing, I love making food, and you seemed pretty upset earlier so I wanted to do something nice for you.”

“Oh,” Lance frowned, just remembering what had happened earlier that night. “Don’t tell anyone what I said last night. Especially not Keith or Shiro, okay?”

“I would never dream of doing that, trust me. Now, you look really bad. We can have pastelists in the morning, let’s get you to bed now.”

Hunk helped Lance off the couch and through the small apartment and into the second bedroom that basically belonged to Lance because no-one else stayed at Hunk’s overnight. Lance even had a spare pair of clothes that Hunk washed after every visit. This room was very welcoming and was essentially Lance’s home away from home. He loved it. 


End file.
